Akura Vashimu
|Faible contre = - |Signe Faiblesse = Boitement |Mouvement Clef = Laser de cristal |Habitats = Marais, Désert |Taille Monstre = 2600 1600 |Monstres liés = Akura Vashimu Zénith, Akura Jebia |Génération = Frontier }} L'Akura Vashimu est un Carapacéon (et non un Temnoceran) ressemblant à un scorpion. Il est introduit pour la première fois dans Monster Hunter Frontier Saison 3.0. __TOC__ Physiologie L'Akura Vashimu a des cristaux bleu / violet qui poussent sur ses pinces, son dos et la pointe de sa queue, ou se trouve une énorme géode. Quand il se repose, il s’enfouit sous terre et laisse dépasser sa géode à la surface. S'il vous repère, il balaiera toute la zone avec sa queue, blessant tous les chasseurs à proximité. Il est possible de briser temporairement cette géode mais elle se régénérera rapidement, rendant difficile la tache de lui couper la queue. Capacités L'énorme géode sur le bout de sa queue peut tirer un liquide à haute pression du même type de la couleur de sa géode sur ses ennemis, les recouvrant du même type de cristaux et les faisant perdre leur endurance ( comme l'effet du gaz du Chameleos ). Il est possible de la briser temporairement, mais elle va rapidement se régénérer. Son modèle d'attaque dépend de la couleur de son sang (gris, rouge, vert ou bleu). L'Akura Vashimu commence avec du sang gris, mais une fois que vous briserez les cristaux une partie de son sang deviendra jaune verdâtre, brisez une seconde partie et son sang devient bleu. Pendant cette couleur il est possible de couper sa queue après avoir cassé une autre partie, mais il faut savoir qu'il est parfaitement en mesure de guérir et reconstruire les parties du corps tant qu'il a encore sa queue. Mais une fois que la queue est coupée son sang devient rouge. Il laissera les géodes de sa queue sur le sol croître lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent provoquant le statut . Comportement L'alimentation de Akura Vashimu est inconnue , mais il peut éventuellement se nourrir de Genprey . Pour empêcher les chasseurs de couper sa queue , L' Akura Vashimu la mangera , et pourra de fait récupérer de l'endurance . Les Akura Vashimu se rassemblent dans le désert pour se reproduire. Habitat Les Akura Vashimu peuvent théoriquement vivre dans beaucoup de régions mais sont seulement combattus dans le désert et les marais où ils vivent dans des cavernes avec d'autres individus. Comment couper la queue d'un Akura Vashimu Contrairement aux Dragons anciens , qui doivent être au dessous d'un certain niveau de vie avant que leur queue puisse être coupée, ou aux Nargacuga , pour lequel les joueurs doivent blesser la queue , puis en couper la pointe lorsque le monstre est en colère , la méthode pour couper la queue de l' Akura Vashimu est unique . Tout d'abord, ses cristaux doivent être cassés sur sa tête et ses pinces , puis sa tête et ses pinces elles-mêmes . Ensuite, il doit libérer du sang bleu , à ce moment là , il faut casser une dernière partie de son corps , il va alors tomber sur le dos et seulement à ce moment il est possible de la couper, à un certains niveau de santé et son sang clignotera en bleu et rouge. la queue ainsi coupé pourra donner 2 points de dépeçage. Cependant, lorsqu'il possède un sang autre que gris et rouge, l'Akura Vashimu va tenter de récupérer ses cristaux perdus et parties du corps brisés en libérant le grand cristal sur sa queue puis se vaporiser avec son faisceau cristallisant. Le joueur devra refaire la partie du processus qu'il soit réparé. En substance, ce qui lui permet de réussir signifiera qu'il n'y aura pas de queue coupée. Autres variantes Sang bleu paralysant Gas Akura Vashimu Contrairement aux Akura Vashimu classiques , cette variante est toujours enragée, et souffle de la fumée noire . elle a toujours le sang bleu et necessite que seule une partie de son corps soit brisée avant que sa queue puisse être coupée . son pouvoir paralysant est très développé ; venom leaks out when it does tail attacks, paralyzing hunters it drips on and those too close to where its tail attacks hit the ground. Hardcore (HC) Akura Vashimu L'Akura Vashimu Hardcore est un peu différent du Akura Vashimu classique par exemple,il a des yeux oranges et des "poches" de poison jaunes. ses nouvelles attaques incluent la production de multiple cristaux explosifs by themselves, purposely running towards one of its crystals and setting it off early, a full 360 tail spin spray and a powerful hipcheck attack. When in the red blood phase said hipcheck attack goes at such force that Akura Vashimu itself will fall over. Apparitions dans MH In-Game Description Notes Catégorie:Monstres Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Carapacéon